


It's My Love In a Box

by Carolinna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas at the base, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Perthshire Cottage, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolinna/pseuds/Carolinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’Fitz…’’ dijo Jemma en un tono frustrado. ‘’Está es la novena caja que abro y es exactamente lo mismo, una más pequeña que la anterior ¿de qué va todo esto?’’</p>
<p>Pero al abrir la décima caja quedó más que sorprendida...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Love In a Box

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [It's My Love In a Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559305) by [Carolinna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolinna/pseuds/Carolinna)



> Inspirado en un prompt de [Tumblr](http://unbreakablejemmasimmons.tumblr.com/post/134167030242/blakesmilitiaim-always-a-slut-for-a-christmas)
> 
> “i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face”

Era su milésima navidad juntos, pero como pareja era la segunda. Habían pasado más de dos años desde que Jemma había vuelto del planeta al que el monolito la había enviado y desde todo el drama con Will. Las cosas eran mucho mejores ahora, al parecer no estaban ‘’malditos’’ como Fitz lo creía.

Fitz se encontraba pensando en lo lejos que habían llegado, de ser rivales en la academia (aunque en realidad los dos estaban enamorados el uno del otro), a ser mejores amigos y ahora jugueteaba con la pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo que se encontraba en sus manos.

‘’Hey Fitz, tengo las cajas que me pediste’’ Daisy dijo del otro lado de la puerta—haciendo que Fitz guardara rápidamente la cajita en su bolsillo mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

‘’Justo a tiempo ¡Gracias Daisy! Te debo una’’ dijo apresurado y cerró la puerta antes de que Daisy pudiera hacer preguntas.

‘’ ¡De nada! Si ocupas ayuda con el regalo, que obviamente es para Simmons solo dime’’ dicho esto Daisy se fue—Ella también tenía que arreglar los últimos detalles de un regalo.

**25 DE DICIEMBRE MEDIA NOCHE**

‘’ ¡Es tiempo de abrir los regalos! Quítense de mi camino, he estado esperando esto todo el año’’ dijo Hunter mientras se abría camino hacía el pequeño árbol de navidad en donde se encontraban los obsequios.

Todos abrían sus respectivos regalos, mientras se divertían, comían y bebían entre ellos. No todos los días tenían la oportunidad de pasar tan gratos momentos juntos como la familia que eran, después de tantas cosas malas que habían ocurrido durante los últimos años los buenos momentos eran aún más apreciados. ‘’Bueno, creo que eso fue todo. Hunter te toca limpiar’’ dijo Coulson mientras reunía sus regalos para retirarse a su habitación.

Hunter frunció el ceño, listo para quejarse ‘’Pero…’’

‘’ ¡Esperen! Aún falta un regalo’’ dijo Fitz interrumpiendo a Hunter y salió corriendo directo a su habitación—los demás esperaban a que Fitz volviera con el regalo faltante y se sorprendieron al ver el tamaño de la caja que llevaba en sus manos.

‘’Jemma…para ti’’ le entregó la caja tímidamente.

‘’Wow, Fitz…no era necesario ya me habías dado un regalo’’ dijo mientras señalaba el brazalete que portaba en su muñeca.

‘’Solo, ábrelo. ’’

Jemma abrió la caja más grande, para encontrase con una de menor tamaño, al abrir la segunda caja se encontró con lo mismo: una más pequeña que la anterior. _Oh Fitz, siempre tan bromista_ pensó.

*  
*  
*

‘’Fitz…’’ dijo Jemma en un tono frustrado. ‘’Está es la novena caja que abro y es exactamente lo mismo, una más pequeña que la anterior ¿de qué va todo esto?’’

Al abrir la décima caja se encontró con una más pequeña, sin embargo había algo diferente con las anteriores esta era negra y de terciopelo, y escuchó como sus compañeros jadeaban de sorpresa al igual que ella.

‘’Esto es… ¿lo que creo que es?’’ preguntó mientras sus dedos temblorosos trataban de abrir la pequeña cajita—al abrirla, lo primero que vio fue el destello de un brillante y hermoso anillo.

‘’Jemma’’ dijo Fitz al hincarse en una rodilla por un lado de ella. ‘’Eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, mi alma gemela y la persona sin la que no podría sobrevivir. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas Jemma, al punto de pensar que estábamos malditos, pero ahora sé lo equivocado que estaba. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces solo con el hecho de dejarme estar a tu lado. No hay un día que pase sin que piense en el futuro que quiero junto a ti, y este es el primer paso en nuestro camino hacía esa cabaña en Perthshire. Te amo…te amo muchísimo’’ se detuvo solo un momento para hacer la pregunta más importante de su vida. ‘’Jemma Simmons… ¿me harías el hombre más afortunado en todo el universo y te casarías conmigo?’’

‘’ ¡Sí!’’ gritó como respuesta y se lanzó a los brazos de Fitz—no necesitaba pensar su respuesta más de un segundo, amaba a Fitz de una manera que no tenía explicación.

‘’ ¡No puedo creerlo, Fitzsimmons se casaran!’’ dijo Daisy emocionada mientras trataba de sacar fotos con su celular.

Todos estaban más que felices por ellos, sabían por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar hasta llegar a este momento lleno de pura felicidad; incluso Hunter soltó una que otra lágrima.

_Fitz lo sabía, no iba a haber otra navidad mejor que esta…_

 

**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS--- NOCHEBUENA**

Jemma estaba más que feliz. Todos habían podido venir para pasar las fiestas con ella y Fitz; el hecho de que no veía a sus amigos desde Junio hizo que el reencuentro fuera aún más emocionante. Hacía seis meses que habían dejado sus puestos en S.H.I.E.L.D. Sus compañeros se entristecieron al recibir la noticia pero sabían que tenían que empezar una vida fuera de S.H.I.E.L.D. y sobre todo, más tranquila; y fue así como seis meses después se encontraban viviendo en Perthshire, festejando Nochebuena con todos sus seres queridos.

*  
*  
*

‘’Ábrelo Fitz’’ dijo Jemma mientras le entregaba una caja de un tamaño considerablemente grande.

Fitz abrió la caja y dentro de ella se encontró con una más pequeña…lo cual le recordaba la navidad de hace dos años, al parecer Jemma le estaba regresando la broma.

‘’Esto me está trayendo recuerdos… ¿Te estás declarando de nuevo? ¡Si se casaron hace un año!’’ preguntó Hunter.

‘’No todos hacen lo mismo que tú, Hunter’’ expresó May sonriendo de manera burlona.

‘’ ¡Hey! Por lo menos esta vez es definitiva’’ señaló Hunter mientras abrazaba a Bobbi y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

‘’Ya dejen que Fitz continúe abriendo su regalo, que morimos de ganas por saber qué es’’ se quejaron Daisy y Lincoln.

Fitz siguió abriendo las cajas sin tener la menor idea de que encontraría al final. Al abrir la última caja se encontró con un sobre _¿una carta?_ Pensó…Jemma no era de las que daban cartas.

Abrió el sobre y no podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de leer.

 

**PACIENTE:** JEMMA ELIZABETH SIMMONS

**TIPO DE ANALISIS:** PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO EN SANGRE

**RESULTADO:** POSITIVO  
  


  
‘’Jemma…oh por dios’’ fue lo único que pudo decir antes de soltar la hoja de papel dentro del sobre y corrió a abrazar a Jemma.

Daisy rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y recogió el papel del suelo ‘’ ¡Vaya! Se nota que no les gusta desperdiciar el tiempo’’ dijo sonriendo de manera pícara. ‘’Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, no puedo esperar para conocer al pequeñín’’.

‘’Un pequeño agente en el camino, felicidades Fitzsimmons’’ los felicitó Coulson después de que Daisy los soltó de su abrazo. ‘’Si alguna vez necesitan servicios de niñero, no duden en llamarme. Vendré hasta acá en el nuevo Zephyr y lo llevaré de paseo’’

‘’Bobbi…creo que es hora de seguir los pasos de Fitzsimmons ¿Qué opinas?’’ inquirió Hunter.

‘’ ¿Para qué quiero un bebé si te tengo a ti? La única diferencia es que a ti no te tengo que cambiar pañales’’ respondió Bobbi riéndose al mismo tiempo que los demás.

‘’Felicidades a los dos, estoy segura de que serán unos padres excelentes’’ dijo May mientras abrazaba a Fitz y luego a Jemma ‘’Lo supe desde el momento en que me abriste la puerta, sé que es algo cliché pero tenías algo diferente’’ le dijo al oído y Jemma solo asintió sonriéndole.

‘’Todos estamos felices por ustedes Fitzsimmons, pero hay que continuar con la fiesta y ¡A beber! Excepto tu Jemma, aquí hay algo de ponche de frutas para ti’’ exclamó Hunter mientras le daba un vaso lleno de ponche a la bioquímica.

*  
*  
*

Se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar después de haber despedido a todos sus amigos, May los había llevado de regreso al hotel que alquilaron ya que todos estaban muy ebrios para conducir.

‘’Aun no puedo creerlo’’ soltó Fitz ‘’Jemma, me estás dando el mejor regalo en toda mi vida ¿lo sabes? ¡Un pequeño bebé en camino! Una parte tuya y mía…espero que sea una pequeñita igual a ti. Te amo, te amo muchísimo’’.

‘’Yo también te amo, Leo. Tú y este bebé son mi vida, y no podría estar más contenta’’ dijo mientras se acariciaba el vientre y se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Fitz.

‘’Jemma…’’ dijo Fitz, interrumpiendo el beso.

‘’ ¿Qué pasa?’’ suspiró.

‘’ ¿Crees que al bebé le gustaran los monos? Porque tengo unas cuantas ideas para su cuarto’’.

‘’ ¡Oh Fitz!’’ se rio y lo besó de nuevo.

_Fitz se había equivocado, esta era la mejor navidad de su vida…_

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera vez que publico algo para Fitzsimmons y no podría estar más nerviosa. ¡Espero que sea de su agrado y Feliz Navidad!


End file.
